1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to methods and systems for controlling or managing passenger vehicles and systems external to such vehicles as the vehicles pass nearby, and, more particularly, to methods and systems engaging and entertaining passengers of vehicles such as trackless vehicles in an amusement park, autonomous cars, automated guided vehicles (AGVs), and the like.
2. Relevant Background
There is a growing trend in the transportation industry towards use of vehicles that do not require passenger interaction to control navigation of the vehicle through a space or over roads. For example, amusement or theme parks have recently designed and implemented trackless dark rides, and these rides feature ride systems where automated guided vehicles (AGVs) or trackless vehicles are utilized instead of the more conventional vehicles that run on guide rails or tracks. Trackless ride vehicles may be controlled to cross over existing paths, to reverse direction, and to rotate in contrast to tracked vehicles that are constrained to follow a ride path defined by a track. Some trackless rides may rely upon a set of buried wires for controlled navigation while others may rely on a ride control system that uses Wi-Fi-based, RFID-based, or other positioning systems to track the present position of each vehicle and to move the vehicles through a ride space including positioning vehicles near to show elements such as animatronic-based and/or video-based entertainment displays. Ride throughput is managed by the ride control system typically by moving each vehicle through the ride space in a predefined amount of time even though each vehicle can move along a unique path through the ride space.
As another example, the transportation industry has recently been designing and prototyping autonomous cars, which are also known as driverless cars, auto self-driving cars, and robotic cars. Some states in the United States anticipate issuing licenses for such vehicles in the near future. An autonomous car is capable of fulfilling the main transportation capabilities of a conventional automobile without driver or passenger input. A typical autonomous car is configured to be capable of sensing its external environment and, in response, to navigate without human input. Autonomous vehicles sense their surroundings with such techniques as radar, lidar, global positioning system (GPS), and computer vision. Advanced control systems interpret the sensory information about their external environment to identify appropriate navigation paths as well as relevant signage and any stationary or moving obstacles in their path. Autonomous vehicles are capable of updating their maps based on sensory input of the external environment to allow them to keep track of their position even when conditions change.
In this description, all of these types of “driver-less” vehicles may be grouped together and labeled as “automated trackless vehicles.” In the theme park setting, the automated trackless vehicle has been designed, modeled, and controlled with an entirely passive passenger. Similarly, in the transportation setting, automated trackless vehicle research has been directed at making the “driver” a passive participant by essentially disengaging the driver from the activity of driving or navigating their car.